theofficialfilmdirectorsfandomcom-20200215-history
View content advisory for Jack Kombat (2008)
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 8/10. A lot of people are shown bare-chested. During the brutal attack on the village, two looters brutally rape a woman using a sharp stone and a spiked ball going in and out of her vagina (not shown completely but heavily implied). She is then beaten to death. A woman is shown bathing in a river (her buttocks are visible). A man baths with a naked woman (shown from a distance, not sexual). A man is castrated near the end of the film (shown from a distance). Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. The film Jack Kombat was originally given an NC-17 rating for "extreme, cruel and brutal violence." Puck van de Beek argued the rating down to a hard R-rating without removing any scenes of the film. A group of looters are shown mugging an adventurer. They beat him to death with a crowbar (we see blood around the man's face) and he is then disembowled with a sharp stick. There is a brief shot of his intestines hanging out. They then rob him and we see the man's bloodied corpse. A village is attacked by looters: we see people being struck by machetes and spiked balls (blood sprays everywhere). Children are shown being thrown from the mountains (we do not see the impact). A woman is raped by two loopers using a spiked ball and a sharp stone. We see people getting killed and brutalized. Extremely violent and brutal! We see a pile of dead corpses with large wounds and entrails hanging out. Some of them are decomposed and flies buzzing around. We also see wolfs ripping out pieces of intestines. (graphic!) A tribe member is shown with a stick impaled into his leg (Jack Kombat rips it out, we see blood on the stick). In order to proof he is a looter, Jack Kombat is forced to eat a piece of intestine (not graphic, but the idea is disgusting). A looter uses bow and arrow to shoot a man through the head (we see the arrow penetrating his forehead, not graphic) and they then hang his body as a warning. Jack Kombat kills several looters using his machete (beheading and throat-cutting on screen with a lot of blood spraying). The good guys fight the looters using machetes and bow-and-arrows. Brutal, but not graphic. Jack Kombat fights against the main villain and he then cuts his head off (we see the head sliding off and we see a bloody stump). Jack then castrates him (we see the man's bloody groin and he then uses a stick to beat on his body until his intestines come out, extremely graphic! Profanity: Profanity: 6/10. 20 uses of "fuck" and it's derivatives. Some uses of "shit" and "hell". 1 use of "prick". Some sexual references. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 5/10. A lot of alcohol drinking, especially by the looters. the looters are shown drunk several times. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 10/10. The film's violence is extremely brutal and harsh. It is very much in detail. There is a very graphic rape scene. Also the end is extremely brutal.